ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Bury Me Alive
Bury Me Alive was a plot event held on July 22nd, 2016. It was the chapter finale of Chapter 02 - Where Butterflies Never Die. Considering myself on neutral grounds serves as a motive to request assistance from me. From what I gather, your alliances' goal is slaying Jiang Ziya, a man claiming to be the world's rightful owner. Seeking contact with an associate is ill willed, yet comprehensible. I title myself a loyal servant. My mouth is sealed concerning direct assist. "Assisting someone else to connect the dots is not spilling a secret." While the identity of a person can be altered by simple methods as changing your birth name, unless plagued by amnesia memories remain a critical game changer. Unfortunately fate has humor. On the bright side, due to missing out on an important fact himself my master's care about personal details has been negligent. Scattered and spit out hatefully however they may have not reached your mind. Technology and armies are after all a facade to cover up obvious weakness. "Invincibility is a concept. You're master over your weak spot, it can't harm you anymore, right?" Even the strongest individual can be harmed. Humanities greatest drive to study has always been confusion. A feature in a world we know nothing about is likely to become a weapon, despite what one would consider "full control". You'd assume a weapon so powerful would be visible to the bare eye. Now, tales have the flawed design to be acoustic and reach the ears only. Lack of detail would cause one to miss what has been in front of them for an unjustifiable time period. "In theory, the devil is your most valuable ally." - Kokatori The time has come, boys and girls, to reveal who the trashiest shit bag main antagonist "Jiang Ziya" actually is. During the event you will receive hints and evidence, by the character Kokatori, to discover the villain's true identity. In the end you will put them all together. They will be rewards for slaying enemies and proceeding through the enemy base. Unlike in other roleplays there will be no help from me to solve the riddles, should you however struggle NikkiSauce will lend a hand. I'm actually making you work this time. c:< Due to so many important things being revealed please make sure to read the event or its summary even if you are not participating. Unlocks: ✖ Chapter 3 ✖ Explanation of what a Seraph is ✖ Permanent new location ✖ Entrance to the desert ✖ Location of the missing Kami ♣ The event will start today on Friday 22th July and will go as long as we need to finish. ♣ As any other plot roleplay it will be chat exclusive. Due to the circumstances the roleplay will be in joining with a character that hasn't been introduced yet will not be possible. ♣ Since not everyone will be able to join roleplays beside the main event are allowed. Make sure to change your colors if you start one to avoid confusion. ♣ This event is meant to straight out develop the plot and there will be no space for personal character development. Please do not use this roleplay to swing the spotlight onto your character. ♣ The roleplay and a summary of it will be uploaded once finished. Category:All Pages Category:Group Category:Events